Current passenger aircraft designs do not provide evacuation systems for passengers in the event of a fatal condition to the aircraft being encountered during flight. Thus, if such a condition occurs, the aircraft will normally crash to the ground or ocean over which it is flying with the passengers still on board. This can lead to substantial loss of life.
Due to the large size of passenger aircrafts and the relatively large number of passengers, it is not possible to use evacuation solutions known from military or lightweight aircrafts, such as personal parachutes, ejection seats or airplane parachutes.